Friendly Fire
by Dr.Lancaster
Summary: Co-written with seattlegracegirl- At the very beginning of their relationship, how will Serena and Bernie cope with the challenges life throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

Bernie had been at work for less than five minutes, and already she wore a frown on her forehead. As she'd been surveying the ward, as had become her habit whenever she arrived for the day, one of the patients had piqued her interest. In bed three lay a man who looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from, only that he made her feel unsettled.

"Morning, Bernie." Fletch offered as he sat down at the nurses' station with a sigh. When he received no reply, he finally lifted his head from reading his patient list for the day. "Bernie?"

"Mm?" Bernie looked round and then offered Fletch an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'm just trying to work out where I know the man in bay 3 from."

Frowning, Fletch stood up and looked towards the man in question. "Ah! You will have seen him on Serena's photo board."

"She has a photo board?" Bernie raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Ah...yes. It's in your office, so you've probably looked at it without paying too much attention or something." Fletch shrugged, going to sit down again.

"But WHO is he?" Bernie pushed.

"Detective Inspector Robert Metcalf." Fletch offered, but seeing the slight confusion Bernie still wore, he added, "Serena's Robbie."

"Serena's EX Robbie." Raf pointed out as he approached, seeing the startled expression on the blonde's face.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." Fletch offered Bernie an apologetic smile before going back to his notes.

Bernie nibbled her bottom lip for a few seconds before finally drawing her eyes away from the man who had once shared Serena's life. The man who was apparently still on this photo board of Serena's. After offering a concerned looked Raf a distracted smile, Bernie picked up her patient files and walked towards her office. Pushing open the door, her eyes surveyed the room until they fell on a board that was haphazardly placed on the wall just beside Serena's desk.

Stepping forward, Bernie dropped her case files and her bag on the edge of the desk so she could survey the board with no restraints. There were many photos of Arthur and other staff members, including several of herself in those ridiculous selfies Serena would suddenly decide she needed to take. But there were also several photos of the man in bed 3. In fact, not that Bernie was counting, but there seemed to be more photos of him than there were of her. The unsettled feeling that had sat in her stomach now began to strengthen. _Serena's Robbie._

Bernie sat, drumming her fingers against her desk, her attention flickering between the open patient file in front of her, the clock and the damn photo board that until today, she hadn't even noticed existed. She had been racking her mind for any mention Serena had made of her ex; the infamous 'Robbie the Bobby', but could only ever recall her briefly mentioning him, and never in the most favourable terms. So why did it bother her so that that bloody board had five photos of her, but seven of _Detective Inspector Robert Metcalfe_?

It shouldn't matter, she reminded herself. It didn't matter. Serena could have pictures of whoever she wanted on her photo board. She turned her attention back to the file in front of her. It didn't matter at all.

"You'll never guess who's turned up," said Serena, placing a coffee on the blonde's desk as she breezed into their shared office, shrugging off her coat as she moved around to her own desk.

Bernie's frown crept back onto her features. Of course she had noticed him barely two seconds having entered the ward. She abruptly pushed out her chair. "What is he, some sort of local celebrity or something?"

The brunette turned, catching only a glimpse of blue scrubs and blonde curls as the other woman exited the office. "What the...?" She tracked the Bernie's progress across the ward through her blinds, eyebrows raised as she watched her snap at Fletch and Raf, sending them scattering as she plonked herself down at the nurses' station.

With a glance at the clock and a sigh, she realised that figuring out the what thorn appeared to be lodged in the lion's paw was going to have to wait until after surgery.

* * *

Bernie was absolutely not glaring at the man currently occupying bay 3. She was simply surveying the ward.

"Everything all right, Major?"

The blonde jumped, turning to face a smirking Serena hovering over her chair.

"Finally! It's only taken me four months to successfully sneak up on you," she said triumphantly.

Bernie regarded her with a chuckle. "Expecting a certificate?"

"I'll settle for you buying the drinks at Albie's next time."

"Done," grinned the blonde, pushing herself up, looking forward to an evening of drinks with the woman as soon as their schedules allowed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a very important meeting."

"Oh?" questioned Serena with a frown. There was nothing on the notice board on their office, and had been nothing in the e-mails.

"Yes, apparently there is a very rare Pokemon down by the pharmacy, and Jason needs someone in the know to get him past the key coded doors," said Bernie, trying her utmost to keep a straight face. "And it just happens that I'm the woman for the job. Apparently Aunty Serena finds Pokemon Go stupid, and would never agree to help," she added with a roll of her eyes as she brushed past the other woman.

The brunette watched her go with a bemused smile on her face. Clearly whatever had been bothering her was no longer an issue. Or else, a few rounds of Pokemon Go with Jason was just the cure she needed. Turning as her name was called, she forced herself to keep a smile on her face as she made eye contact with Robbie, dragging her reluctant feet to his bedside as she was beckoned over.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Thank you so much for the reviews! There is more jealous Bernie to come!_

* * *

Bernie returned to AAU with a broad grin on her face. Apparently she was quite skilled with a Pokeball. She and Jason had spent the better part of their lunch hour skulking about the pharmacy in search of the elusive...char...charred...red dragon thing before grabbing a quick lunch and retreating to the peace garden where she was treated to a twenty minute lecture on why it was crucial to always wash salad before eating it, as she had all but inhaled her salad box.

Spending lunch with Jason had been strangely soothing, his game and its associated sneaking around had sufficiently taken her mind off of a certain patient and his previous place in Serena's life, and his steadily paced factual delivery as she had happily devoured her own and half of his lunch had served to settle her mind.

Her smile, fell, however, on seeing Serena hovering by Robbie's bed as she laughed about what was probably some old shared joke.

"Bernie, you're back," said Fletch, passing her a tablet. "Blood results back for you patient."

"Oh, yes," she said, managing to force a smile as she took hold of the proffered results. "Thanks Fletch." She looked up to find Serena heading her way.

"So, how was your great Pokemon hunt?"

The blonde shrugged, her eyes flickering to bay 3 where Robbie was watching Serena closely. "Yes it was fine. Good actually. Oh, he did tell me to tell you, however, that he will need an extra big portion of Shepherd's pie tonight since I managed to eat half of his lunch...as well as my own."

Serena chuckled, placing a hand on the blonde's arm out of habit. It had amazed her how well Jason had simply taken to Bernie, the two of them happily making plans together. He hadn't even taken to her with so much ease. And would probably have a fit if she tried to steal his lunch. "I should have warned him you're the equivalent of a human hoover if you leave food untouched for any length of time." She frowned as her comment was not met with one of the blonde's usual comebacks, but instead a sigh and the swift removal of the blonde's arm.

"Yes well, I thought maybe you could have warned him if you hadn't been preoccupied elsewhere."

The brunette watched as for the second time that day, Bernie Wolfe stomped away from her, shouldering past Raf on her way to their shared office, the door of which was all but slammed closed. "What on Earth is up with her today? Bloody fine one minute and snapping the next." She snorted. "I swear, if this is the start of her going through menopause she's being put on every hormone balancing drug I can find. We're not suffering through who knows how many months of this!"

Fletch let out a sigh, sharing an amused look with Raf as the pair ignored Serena's outburst and let their gaze involuntarily gaze over to bed 3. They were two intelligent women, they'd figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Serena spent much of her afternoon trying to speak to Bernie in private, but though the blonde was always hovering to survey the ward, whenever Serena took a step towards her she seemed to disappear. Serena did, for a moment, consider that she might have done something to upset her, but could think of nothing out of the ordinary aside from not spending as much time together recently. But just as Serena wondered if perhaps Bernie was losing interest, there she was by her side proffering coffee.

"Thanks, I needed this." Serena smiled, watching as Bernie smiled back before dipping her head and tucking hair behind her ear. She only did that when she felt nervous. "Bernie, is everything okay?"

"Fine!" Came the reply, a little too quickly for Serena's liking.

"...listen, why don't we go to Albie's for that drink tonight? I think Jason is quite ready enough to follow the microwave usage manual you made for him!" Serena smiled again, hoping to ease some of the tension that the blonde carried in her shoulders.

Bernie glanced towards Serena then, taking in the twinkle of her eye and the slight smirk of her lips. "Am I on a promise?"

"If you play your cards right." Serena offered in a low voice.

"Well, I-" Bernie began, but was cut off by the approach of a certain man from bed 3.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?" He hovered by her side, and Bernie silently noted the hand he placed gently on Serena's arm, as well as the fact she didn't shake it off.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Robbie!" Serena sighed, turning away from Bernie to take his arm, hoping to lead him back towards his bed. His presence was really not helping her day.

"But I need to talk to you." Robbie insisted, glancing towards the blonde who had been watching him.

"Then you can do it while you're in bed!" With an apologetic glance back at Bernie, Serena led the policeman back towards his bed, and while Bernie once more hovered nearby, she was unable to hear whatever it was they discussed.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Bernie?" Serena's shift had finally finished, and after the day she'd had she wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up on the couch and have a glass of shiraz. She had considered that Bernie might be quite eager to join her there, but obviously not, for she'd been unable to find her for the last hour.

"Already gone. I think I heard her mention Albie's." Fletch offered, glancing towards Raf so they could share a smirk. For two intelligent women, they certainly were dim where emotions were concerned. Taking pity on the look of worry that crossed Serena's face, he added, "Perhaps you'd like to go and say goodbye to Robbie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie sat, tucked away in a quiet corner of Albie's. So far, she had successfully managed not to be spotted by any of her colleagues, and she was happy to keep it that way. She was not in the mood for small talk. She just wanted to drink. Enough to slow her thoughts so they were no longer able to tumble over each other. Or perhaps until she wasn't able to form thoughts at all. She hadn't decided yet.

Draining the remains of her whisky, she carelessly dropped the empty glass to the table.

"Starting without me, Major?"

She winced at the familiar voice, guilt creeping over her.

Serena didn't hesitate as she draped her jacket over the chair opposite Bernie's, fishing in her bag for her purse. She took in the empty tumbler on the table. "Whisky? Are you sure you're okay, Bernie?"

"What, just because I don't drink Shiraz by the bottle every night means something must be wrong with me?"

The brunette's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she let out a bark of laughter in disbelief at the words. "Okay," she said slowly. "I am going to pretend you didn't just say that and when I get back from the bar you are going to tell me precisely what the _hell_ has been up with you today!" She gestured to the empty glass on the table. "Another?"

Bernie's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she found she couldn't meet Serena's gaze. She couldn't believe the words that had just left her mouth. To the ex-wife of an alcoholic, no less. And worse, to her friend. "I'm sorry, Serena," she said as the woman reappeared, glass of wine in hand as she placed Bernie's drink down in front of her.

"I should think so!" snapped Serena as she sat. "I expect other people to comment on my drinking, but never my partner in crime!"

Encouraged by the words, the softening of the brunette's tone, the blonde looked up. "I don't know where in the world that came from." She offered the woman opposite a lopsided smile. "And I'm sorry for running off without you tonight. You were, uh, _engaged_ when I left."

"Setting things straight with Robbie I imagine," noted Serena, a smirk on her face.

Bernie sighed. "He seemed very keen on keeping you close today." She reached for her drink, forcing herself to take only small sips rather than down it in one as she wanted to.

The brunette let out a chuckle. "Yes, and on apologising. Apparently he's seen the error of his ways. Time apart has given him time to think."

"Oh," breathed the blonde, dropping her gaze to the table. Perhaps the infamous Detective Inspector would once more find himself added to Serena's photo board.

"He even suggested he spend time with Jason, get to know him." She sighed, taking a healthy swig of her wine. "As if. I wouldn't do that to Jason. He's just got himself settled, found people he likes." She looked over at Bernie with a soft smile. "People I highly approve of." She frowned to find the blonde staring down at her drink. "Bernie, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Looking up abruptly, the blonde quickly tried to rearrange her features into a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Again, the words came too quickly, the tone forced. "Try again. The truth this time."

Bernie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "It's nothing..." She swallowed thickly on being on the receiving end of one of Serena's enquiring looks. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Such as?" prompted the brunette, not letting it go.

"Serena..."

"Don't _'Serena_ ' me in that tone! Spill woman!"

"I don't like Robbie!" _Or his watching you. Or his touching you. Or his face on your photo board..._ Bernie's eyes went wide as she realised that at least part of her train of thought had actually left her lips. She sounded like a child having a tantrum.

Serena let out a bark of laughter that soon became a full on belly laugh. "That's it? Well I don't blame you, neither do bloody I these days! He's a royal pain in the rear. And as for thinking that a few well-meant words are going to have me crawling back to him." She shook her head. "No. What I had with him...it was a bit of fun. But it ran its course. There was too much that just...didn't work. We had different tastes, different hobbies, wanted different things. And when he couldn't even entertain the thought of dealing with Jason..."

Bernie felt the knot in her chest unravel at the words. He wasn't _Serena's Robbie_ any longer then.

The brunette levelled a soft smile at the other woman. "Jason said he had fun with you at lunch today."

Smiling back, the blonde nodded. "We did. He was very impressed at my skills in avoiding detection in the pharmacy. And apparently I'm a dab hand with a Pokeball." She felt the flutter in her stomach as she took in the look being directed at her form across the table.

"Of course you are," chuckled Serena. She reached across the table, taking pale hands in her own. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bernie regarded her for a long moment. "I am now."

Turning over Bernie's hand, Serena began to link their fingers on top of the table and Bernie found herself fascinated. "…I know we haven't exactly said what...what _this_ is, but you don't need to worry about anyone else, Bernie." Serena's voice was gentle and Bernie found herself being drawn in. "Bernie...I think I'm-"

"Hey, hey! You two started without us?" Fletch sat down with a bang onto the seat between them, forcing Serena to sit back, her hands falling uselessly into her lap. "Right, whose round is it?"

"Uh, yours." Serena mumbled, her eyes on Bernie's bent head as other staff members began to join them.

"Alright, what are we all having?!" Fletch stood up, pulling out his wallet.

* * *

Despite trying to get a moment together to finish their conversation, at every turn they were interrupted. Tired already after a long day, Bernie was the first to leave, slipping out without a goodbye. Once outside in the fresh air, she drew in a deep breath and then reached into her bag for her cigarette. Today had been full of more emotions than she'd usually experience in a month. In fact, every day in Serena's presence was full of emotion.

The ringing of her phone quickly interrupted her train of thought, a frown deepening on her forehead when she saw Jason's name on the screen. "Jason? Is everything okay?" But it wasn't Jason on the other end of the line.

...

"Serena." Bernie grabbed onto her colleague's elbow, trying to pull her away from the bar.

"I thought you'd left without saying goodbye, so I was drowning my sorrows." Serena gave her a lopsided grin, and the blonde momentarily forgot what she'd come back to do, wanting desperately to kiss her.

Instead, she shook her head, "We need to get you home."

"Why?" Serena's eyes sparkled, Bernie realised with a shiver, with desire.

"You...I ...umm.." Bernie tried to remember, shaking her head again. "It's Jason. Something happened with the microwave. You need to get home."


	4. Chapter 4

Serena stood in what used to be her kitchen, stunned into silence at the scene that presented itself. According to the fireman who stood before her, the microwave had caught fire, and had taken half her kitchen with it. She didn't hear the rest of his explanation, the absurdity and seriousness of the situation not yet sinking in.

She was vaguely aware of Jason hovering in the doorway, firing off quick-fire questions she didn't have the answers for right now. Her mind was still struggling to take it all in. What if something had happened to him? What if he had gotten hurt? It was hardly an excuse to say she wasn't there for him because she was drowning her sorrows of yet another failed attempt to tell Bernie how she felt.

"Aunty Serena?"

She blinked as his voice came again, much closer this time. Turning, she found him right behind her.

"The fireman says we can't stay here tonight until the damage has been assessed. Where are we meant to sleep?"

The fireman smiled. "Usually in circumstances such as this people head to a hotel until we can get someone back in the daylight to assess the safety of the place and let you sort out an inspection with your insurance company. The expense is sometimes even covered by your policy," he said, trying to be helpful.

"But I can't stay in a hotel," came Jason's immediate complaint. "I don't even know which hotel we would stay in. I haven't had time to research. I wouldn't know their schedule...What if breakfast is at the wrong time? And what if..."

Serena sighed, covering her face with her hands. This was too much. What she wouldn't do for her abandoned glass of Shiraz right now.

"Why don't you both stay at mine?"

She abruptly looked up at the sound of Bernie's voice as the blonde pushed herself away from the doorframe against which she had been leaning.

"You've been to my flat before," Bernie went on, speaking directly to Jason. "You know where it is, the layout, and that way you wouldn't need to adjust your schedule. Would that work?"

Jason considered for a moment. "That would be acceptable."

Bernie nodded with a smile. "Right. Good. Well, um, why don't you go and pack a bag. Anything you need or anything you want to bring for staying over tonight. We can come back tomorrow for anything else you need for staying over longer." She paused, glad when he nodded. "Good. Well, you go and sort that and your Aunty Serena and I will speak to these gentlemen and sort out what's happening with the kitchen." She watched Jason turn on his heel and head upstairs. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned back to find Serena staring at her, completely dazed. "Shit. Sorry. I should have asked. I just... he knows the flat. He knows me. I thought it might just be easier."

She stepped forward, her hands settling on Serena's shoulders. "Earth to Serena? You okay?"

Blinking herself back into reality the brunette nodded. "Yes. I think." She shook her head. "Just a bit...overwhelmed, I guess."

Bernie nodded. "Why don't you go and pack a bag too? I mean, if you want to stay. If you'd prefer some privacy I can always keep an eye on Jason and you can book in somewhere, or, or, I could get a hotel room?"

Serena couldn't help but smile. What had she done without this woman? She was two minutes from a meltdown and the blonde was standing before her, offering her everything she had, including her home. "If you're sure you don't mind having us, Jason and I would love to stay. Thank you."

* * *

Serena sat silently in the back of the taxi, smiling as she listened to Jason methodically going through the steps in Bernie's microwave manual, the pair discussing exactly what he had done at each stage until they had found the culprit; a stray reflective foil lid. The blonde didn't appear at all exasperated at the in depth discussion Jason was intent on having, at having her manual criticised. The opposite even. She happily and intently listened to Jason as he spoke, and even agreed that next time there was a manual to be followed, they would also have a practical demonstration before he went it alone.

Her smile only grew as midway through the discussion, Bernie almost absentmindedly reached for her hand, gently running her thumb over her knuckles.

Arriving back at the blonde's flat, Serena was amused as Bernie made a quick, mumbled apology before spending the next five minutes running about the place, tidying as best she could while she pointed the brunette in the direction of the kettle. Resigned that the place wasn't going to get any better any times soon, Bernie was then quick to get Jason set up in the spare room, only too aware of how far departed from his schedule they were already.

"Sorry there's not a TV in the room," she apologised, hovering awkwardly in the doorway. "But you can have my laptop," she said, handing it over. "You know the passwords for everything you should need...you did help set most of them up."

He smiled as he accepted the computer from her. "Thank you, Bernie. And I promise I won't make any other changes to it this time."

"That would be nice," said the blonde by way of her own thanks. "Now you're sure you're all set up?"

"Yes. I think I should be okay staying here. It really is very nice of you to let us stay." He paused, looking past her to Serena. "Goodnight Aunty Serena. Goodnight Bernie."

"Goodnight Jason," came the reply, in unison.

The blonde stepped back, closing the door as she did so. Turning, she smiled as Serena held out a steaming mug of tea to her. "Found the teabags then."

"Your milk was even in date," came the reply, accompanied by her trademark smirk.

Bernie merely rolled her eyes. "I'm not completely hopeless you know."

Serena nodded. "I do. And if I ever had a doubt, you've more than proved it tonight. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"You'd probably still have a kitchen if it wasn't for me." The blonde dropped her gaze. "It was my fault the fire even happened."

The brunette frowned. "You really do like to blame yourself for a lot of things that aren't your fault, don't you? Of course this wasn't your fault. And at the end of the day it's only a kitchen. Jason is still intact, we're in one piece." She put a gentle hand on Bernie's shoulder. "Don't you dare feel guilty for a bit of bloody foil packaging! It could have happened to anyone!" She paused. "I quite fancied redecorating anyway. Now I have an excuse." She smiled when Bernie finally looked up one more, her own lopsided smile tugging at her lips.

"You're sure you don't blame me?"

It was so easy to forget that under the blonde's tough outer shell there was someone so delicate. And terrifying to know that she seemed to have so much power over that fragile soul. "Oh, Bernie, I blame you for a lot of things, but my microwave going up in flames is not one of them," smirked Serena, before her mouth opened in a full blown yawn. "Sorry. I guess today is finally starting to catch up with me."

Pleased by the brunette's return to their playful teasing, and to her usual self, the blonde nodded. She placed her mug down on the worktop. "Give me five minutes."

Nodding, Serena was content to finish her tea, leaning against the worktop as she let her eyes travel across the myriad of photos on the blonde's fridge. Despite apparently 'loathing' selfies, the blonde's face featured in most of the photos, either with herself or other members of their Holby family. Cameron and Charlotte made frequent appearances too, even Jason. Hearing rustling behind her, she turned to find Bernie struggling to fit through the bedroom door, her arms loaded with blankets and pillows. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her head appearing over the top of the bundle of fabric, Bernie frowned, as though not understanding the question. "Giving you the bed. You deserve it after the shock you've had."

"And what, you're going to sleep on the couch? I didn't have you down as a contortionist, Ms Wolfe." She shook her head, putting her now empty mug in the sink. "Not to mention the havoc it'll play with your back." She stepped forward, giving the blonde a gentle push, pleased when she got the hint and reversed. Not giving herself time to overthink and lose her courage, she quickly pressed on. "I'm sure we can manage to share." She tried her best to ignore the butterflies that suddenly started flitting about in her stomach at the thought of sharing such an intimate space with the blonde. Of being surrounded in her scent. She also immediately regretted that she had not engaged her brain better when she had been packing her overnight bag and she had had the foresight to pack rather more flattering sleepwear.

The thought of Serena sharing a room with her usually sent Bernie's mind into a spin, so the thought of Serena sharing her bed appeared to render her speechless. She was intending to offer to stay in the living room until Serena had changed, was going to offer to go out and buy what Jason usually had for breakfast so there was no upset in the morning, but instead all Bernie could do was stare at the brunette.

Nervous herself, Serena barely noticed that Bernie gave no reply, hoping to get to the bedroom and changed and under the covers before Bernie had the misfortune to see her night things. Within a second of replying, Serena was in the bedroom and her clothes were being tossed around as she tried to locate the pyjamas she remembered putting into the bag. When she did find them, however, the smell of smoke almost overwhelmed her.


	5. Chapter 5

"All done." Came a sudden, soft reply behind Bernie a short time later. Bernie had sat on the couch, more to stop her legs giving way and making her collapse on the floor than for any other reason. Serena Campbell. In her house. Serena Campbell in her bed. Bernie turned to look at the woman behind her. _God._ Serena Campbell in her t-shirt.

When Bernie didn't reply, Serena pulled awkwardly at the t-shirt she'd pulled on. It had been resting on the bed, and she'd intended only to draw it to her face to breathe in Bernie's comforting scent, but as soon as she'd pulled it close, Serena found she couldn't let it go. "My things smell of smoke. I-I'll get them washed in the morning."

Bernie pushed herself to her feet but still found herself unable to speak. The t-shirt usually swamped Bernie, left over from her army days when she'd been given the kit of a larger person, but on Serena it looked as though it was made for her. The way it skimmed her thighs...Bernie had never seen quite so much of the brunette, at least not all at once.

"Bernie?" Serena's voice came out as a whisper, worried now that she'd done the wrong thing. "I just...I'll put it back, i'll-"

"It's fine." Bernie interjected, her voice soft, her eyes still focused on the hem of the shirt where Serena's fingers still toyed with the fabric. "I just..I was...I'm going to go and get ready for bed. You get in, and I'll be there soon. Sorry the flat is so cold, I can't seem to work out the heating, if there is any heating at all." Bernie's words came out rushed, mumbled and tripping over one another before she stepped into the bathroom, the door shutting much more firmly than she'd intended.

* * *

When Bernie walked into the bedroom five minutes later it was in a complete darkness that startled the blonde, and it was then she realised she'd forgotten, intentionally probably, to tell Serena something that might be a little important. She was scared of the dark. Silly, she knew, but Bernie's life had taught her to be ready for anything, and when the dark closed in she began to imagine all the bad things lingering while she was sightless and unable to fight them off.

Serena, who had been lying flat on her back to stare at the ceiling, blinked furiously when the harsh overhead light suddenly lit the room. "Jesus! Warn a person before you try and blind them, Bernie! Why are you still dressed? What were you doing in there this whole time?"

Bernie looked down at her shoes, apparently fascinated. "What does Jason like for breakfast?"

"Wh...he usually has beans on toast, why?" Serena asked. She'd readied herself for sleeping in the same bed as Bernie, and she was eager to get the process started now.

"I'd better go out to the shop to get him some beans." Bernie offered, turning quickly on her heel.

"Bernie, wait."

Bernie could hear that Serena had climbed from the bed and shut her eyes to block out the sight of her in that t-shirt, for it was making her unravel at the seams. She didn't want their first time to be in this cramped flat, trying to be quiet so they didn't alert Jason. She didn't want Serena to feel she needed to do it as thanks. But boy did she want Serena when she stood there in that t-shirt. Serena gently padded around the blonde until she stood before her, taking in her tightly closed eyes, rapid breathing and the way her hands clenched and unclenched by her sides. She wanted to reach out to her, but wasn't altogether sure her touch would be welcomed. She also didn't want to startle her. "Bernie?" She kept her voice quiet, but the blonde still flinched.

"I should really go and get those beans," came the sudden and unexpected reply as Bernie's eyes suddenly flew open and she abruptly tried to side step the brunette.

Serena, however, had had enough. She took a matching step to the side, grabbing the blonde by the forearms. "Will you forget about the bloody beans! Jason is not going to die for the want of a tin of Heinz!" She could feel the muscles in Bernie's arms tense as she halted, eyes anywhere but her own. "Bernie...should I, should I leave?" she asked, hating the tremble in her voice. She almost didn't want to hear the answer.

The blonde forced herself to breathe. She had to pull herself together. Flexing her fingers, she loosened her arms from Serena's tight grasp, moving to take her hands in her own instead, lest the brunette make to fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt again. "No. You shouldn't. But, I think, maybe...I should sleep on the couch."

Frowning, Serena shook her head. Now she had settled on the idea of sharing a bed with the blonde she wasn't going to give up that easily. "I thought we already agreed that wasn't happening." She let out a sigh. "Look, we're both tired, we both need sleep, and you have a bed that accommodates two."

Bernie closed her eyes once more. She couldn't bear to see that brunette's face when she said what she was going to next. "I don't trust myself." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I trust you." The words were said without hesitation. And with a warmth and honesty that Bernie couldn't ignore or dismiss.

The blonde opened her eyes, staring at the woman before in in wonder. Did she have any idea what she was saying? What she was implying. "Serena..." Her voice was low. A warning.

A warning the brunette ignored without a second thought. "Stop. Forget the beans. Forget whatever is happening in that brain of yours." She flashed her what she hoped was a reassuring smile, squeezing the hands linked with her own. "Go and get ready for bed. On the double, Major." She was glad to see a tentative smile creep onto the blonde's features. "I'll be waiting."

Bernie watched as Serena stepped back, retreating back towards the bed, only dropping their hands when the distance became too far. "You're sure?" she asked, trying and failing to keep her eyes from flitting to where the hem of her t-shirt skirted the brunette's thighs.

The brunette halted beside the bed. "I am." Climbing once again into the snug spot she had been forced to vacate a few moments before, she curled onto her side, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, who silently regarded her for a few moments before nodding, apparently satisfied. At what, Serena could only guess. She watched as the blonde rummaged about in the bottom drawer of a chest of drawers, before disappearing from the room. She reappeared a few moments later, it was in a loose fitting tank top and the smallest shorts the brunette had ever seen. It made for quite the spectacular sight.

Bernie hovered in the doorway for a few moments before approaching the bed, nervously biting her lip as her fingers fidgeted with the ties on her shorts. "There's something I have to tell you," she said quietly. "And you're not allowed to laugh." She perched on the edge of the bed, not facing Serena. Somehow, it was easier to speak when she couldn't see her face. When she could only worry about what her reaction would be, rather than actually see it. She closed her eyes as she heard the rustle of sheets and felt the mattress dip behind her as a warm hand rubbed gentle circles on her back. Would the woman ever realise that every touch, no matter how soothing its intention, set her skin alight?

"I promise."

She felt like a child admitting it, but letting out a long breath, she opened her eyes once more and spoke. "I...I have a...I mean...I'm scared of the dark."

"So leave the living room light on." Serena saw no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. It was perfectly natural for a person to fear things. The unknown, the dark, their own uncharted, unexplored feelings towards beautiful trauma surgeons.

Bernie abruptly turned to face the woman behind her on the bed. There was no trace of sarcasm or of teasing in her voice nor on her face. No barely contained laughter. No awkward questions. Only a gentle smile. One which she returned with a relieved smile of her own. "It's stupid I know, but..."

Serena shook her head. "No, it's not. Not telling me and lying there terrified because I'd turned the light off would be stupid."

"Thank you." Slipping from the bed, shivering as the brunette's hand trailed down her spine, Bernie made her way over to her dresser, leaning down to flick the switch on the plug of the small night light she had had for a number of years before moving to turn off the living room light and the main bedroom light. Turning back to the bed, she swallowed thickly. The gentle amber glow emanating from the light highlighted Serena's figure on her bed, complimenting her honey tones, the sight stealing the breath from her once more.

She was quite sure she could have easier gone to the moon than take the five steps it took to bring her back to the bed.

As soon as Bernie was sat on the bed once more Serena's hand reached out for hers. Something about its strong grip and the sureness with which Bernie always linked their hands whenever Serena offered made her feel safe.

Bernie herself stared down at their linked hands as she had done so many times before, her thumb grazing the skin on Serena's hand. Usually it was warm and on the coldest days Bernie imagined those warm hands roaming her body, but tonight they were almost icy, and it was this that finally made her click into gear. "You're freezing!" She moved further under the covers, pulling the brunette closer, holding her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I have tried to fix what I think is the heater, but I don't even know if it is and it's never worked. The landlord said-"

Bernie was cut off by lips pressing gently to her own.

"Stop apologising for everything." Serena almost breathed the words out, her nose brushing against Bernie's.

"I...It..I just usually do the wrong thing." Bernie admitted, wanting desperately to look away from Serena's gaze but completely unable to.

"Well, you have done exactly the right thing at every step tonight." Serena reassured her. She expected that when finally in this situation where they might consummate their relationship that she'd be the nervous wreck. Apparently, though, that would be Bernie. She could be on battlefields and get blown up by IEDs, yet as soon as she was in bed with someone else, she went to pieces.

"Sorry." Bernie breathed, looking momentarily startled before giving a sheepish smile when Serena let out a quiet laugh.

"I need to tell you something, Bernie, and I need to say it now because we have a habit of being interrupted and I'm not sure my heart will last another missed chance of saying this." Serena pulled back the smallest fraction, her hand releasing Bernie's so she could reach it up and stroke her finger's down the blonde's cheek, marvelling at the warmth she seemed to radiate. "Bernie, I-"

"Don't, please." Bernie suddenly cut in, pulling away from Serena to jump out of bed, arms wrapping around herself protectively. "Don't say it, because any time anyone needs to tell me something it's bad news, and I-"

"I love you." Serena offered sharply, and when Bernie stopped to stare at her, she stared back. "I love you, you damn fool, so get back into bed and stop being so ridiculous."

Slowly, very slowly indeed, that smug grin that Serena both loved and hated began to pull at Bernie's lips, and suddenly her lack of confidence dissipated, replaced by what some might call cockiness. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." Serena replied, attempting to glare at the woman before her, but too warm under all the blankets Bernie had piled onto the bed to move, and it was rather difficult to glare when your face is half buried in a pillow that smells of Berenice Wolfe.

"Say it again." Bernie spoke softly, taking a step towards the bed.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Serena sighed, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "I love you, okay? I-"

She was cut off by lips pressing to hers, caressing hers before teeth nibbled gently on her bottom lip, leaving her breathless. "I love you, too." Opening her eyes, Serena found Bernie hovering over her, a wide, honest and happy smile on her face.

She couldn't help a smile blossoming on her face in response. It was as her brain caught up with her body that she realised that in addition to the kiss, the smile and the warm body hovering over her own, words had been spoken. Important words. "You do?"

Bernie chuckled softly with the relief of being able to say it out loud, safe in the knowledge there were three little words she wasn't saying alone. Her voice was soft as she spoke, full of wonder, almost. "I do. I love you, Serena Campbell." Suddenly, the blonde struggled to recall why she had spent so many weeks overanalysing every word, every touch. To remember quite what she had been so terrified of, when Serena Campbell was in her bed, smiling up at her, eyes darkened with no small amount of lust.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie adjusted her weight so that she was leaning on one arm, keeping herself poised above the brunette, letting her fingers stroke across a prominent cheekbone before tracing the lips she had just kissed. Her eyes tracked the progress of her fingers, only rising to meet Serena's once more as her finger dipped lower, toying with the neck of her stolen t-shirt.

The brunette's breath hitched at the touch. She could feel the heat radiating from the woman hovering above her, even through the blankets. But it wasn't enough. Reaching up, she let her hands smooth over Bernie's strong shoulders, her hands surer than she felt. "Are you ever going to get into bed?"

She watched as Bernie bit her lower lip, that familiar glimmer returning to her eye as that grin remained firmly in place.

"Patience, Miss Campbell." She didn't keep Serena waiting long, however, dipping to press a quick kiss to the brunette's lips before scrambling her way under the covers to join her.

A gasp escaped Serena's lips as the blonde moved to reclaim her position above her, only this time, she moved to straddle her hips. And she certainly didn't make the effort to hover above her. The feeling of Bernie's subtle curves pressed against her own was new and exhilarating all at once.

"Better?" asked Bernie, eyebrow arched in question.

Serena couldn't have stopped the grin that crept onto her face if she tried. "Getting there." Feeling bold, she let her hands skim over the blonde's shoulders, down her sides to settle on the flare of her hips. She wasn't quite bold enough to let her hands slide lower...just yet.

"Anything I can do to assist?" asked Bernie, unable to resist the urge to roll her hips and enjoying the resulting gasp from the woman beneath her.

With a growl, Serena grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and pulled her down to crush their lips together, letting her tongue trace along the other woman's lower lips. She smiled into the kiss as Bernie willingly opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet for the first time which lit the touch paper between them.

The brunette was glad she was already lying down, knowing that if she had been standing, her knees would likely have given out. She was also immensely glad of Bernie's weight pressed against her, a reminder that yes, this was real. This was happening. And it was glorious.

As a strangled moan made its way from the blonde's throat, Serena's senses suddenly opened up to whole new dimension of her lust for the woman. Bernie's voice had always had an effect on her, but the wordless sound of pleasure was something altogether new. Immediately, the brunette knew she was going to spend a great many hours of her life trying to coax that noise from her again and again.

She tilted her head, her hands threading through blonde curls, deepening their kiss further. She felt the other woman roll her hips once more and found a moan erupting from her own throat at the sensation. Suddenly any doubts she had about reaching this point with Bernie fell away. There was not a single part of her that didn't want this. Didn't want to know her friend in the most intimate sense. And she wanted, no, needed it now.

Bernie let out a squeak of surprise as she was promptly flipped and rolled onto her back. She lay, panting, looking up at the woman who now towered above her, eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" breathed the brunette, her hands absentmindedly trailed over the soft cotton of the blonde's tank top.

Chuckling, Bernie shook her head, her curls spilling out over the pillow. "You are just full of surprises, Ms Campbell." Her hands smoothed up the soft skin of the thighs of the woman above her, her fingers coming to toy with the hem of her now favourite t-shirt. Her teeth caught her lower lip as she met Serena's gaze, asking the silent question. She waited, barely daring to breathe, until the brunette nodded. Pushing herself up until she was sitting with Serena in her lap, she gently nudged her nose with her own, the lips barely grazing. "You're sure?"

The brunette smiled as she nodded, raising her arms in silent permission. She closed her eyes as she felt Bernie's trembling hands slowly lift worn fabric, exposing her skin to the cool air.

"You're stunning."

She opened her eyes to find the blonde gazing at her as though she were a thing of wonder. She watched, transfixed as the blonde reached for her with shaking fingers, gently tracing the lines on her shoulders where her bra straps had been, a gentle smile spreading onto her features. "What?"

Bernie raised her eyes to meet Serena's questioning gaze. "You're really here. This is really happening."

The brunette smiled, reaching to cup the blonde's cheeks, bringing her back to the moment. "Yes, it is. Although, I must say you are rather overdressed."

Without hesitation, Bernie reached for the hem of her own tank top, pulling it over head and smirking at the hitch of the other woman's breath as she took in her nearly naked form for the first time. She pressed forward, cradling the woman in her lap as she manoeuvred them until she way lying over her once more, the brunette's legs around her waist. As thrilling as it was to have Serena take control, and as willing as she was to explore that dynamic many, many times over in the future, tonight nothing was going to stop her worshipping the woman in her bed.

She took her time, sharing languid, deep kisses, as they slowly became acquainted with the feeling of skin on skin. As they became more confident, hands roamed, mapping dips and curves. She relished the way Serena gripped at her as she let her lips move lower, to the sensitive skin of the brunette's neck, and practically whimpered in response to the soft mewling noises that made her way past her soon to be lover's lips.

Finally giving in to her own temptation, she let her lips quick to descend to the brunette's breasts, her tongue sneaking out to tease a nipple as her fingers reached to gently roll the other between her thumb and fore fingers, causing Serena to arch sharply beneath her.

"Bernie..." gasped the brunette. Her hands blindly reached for her. "I need you."

Raising her head, Bernie looked up at her friend, taking in the want written all over her face. She licked her lips at the thought of what she was about to do next. She held the brunette's gaze as one hand slowly travelled lower, fingers teasing beneath the elastic of her pants, easily accommodating the jerking of Serena's hips. As her fingers met the other woman's wet heat for the first time, she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips.

"Bernie...please."

The blonde nodded, moving until she was able to drag the brunette's pants down her legs and toss them aside, leaving her open and bare to her for the first time. "You're beautiful." She lowered herself back down, gently settling herself between the soft skin of Serena's thighs, settling her legs over her shoulders as she wrapped an arm around her hips, keeping her in place. With her free hand, she reached up, tangling her fingers with Serena's before lowering her mouth and tasting her for the first time.

At the first swipe of Bernie's tongue, Serena was lost. She let out a moan, her back arching as she threw her head back. The only thing that kept her grounded was the tight grasp of the blonde's hand holding her own. She writhed on the bed as she was pushed towards the brink of ecstasy, the perfect torture of the blonde's mouth on her never relenting, following every rise and fall of her hips

"Bernie," she gasped. "Oh, Bernie..." Her back arched sharply as the other woman let the arm that was wrapped around her waist fall away, only to introduce two fingers to work in tandem with her tongue.

Sensing Serena was close, Bernie redoubled her efforts, not stopping when she finally cried out in pleasure, but merely slowing, dragging out each pleasurable aftershock for as long as she possibly could. She only stopped when the hand holding her own tugged sharply. Raising her head, she took in the sight of Serena, completely spent and undone before her. Forget any of the wonders in the world. Nothing would compare to the sight currently before her.

She gently eased her fingers free, pressing a kiss to the apex of her lover's thighs as she carefully crawled up the bed to take the still trembling brunette in her arms, well aware that in these vulnerable few moments, she would no doubt feel overwhelmed. She lifted her, settling her back under the blankets before crawling in beside her and wrapping her in her strong arms. It was only then that she realised there were tears on Serena's cheeks. She reached across to wipe them away with the pad of her thumb. "What's wrong?" she asked, in a whisper, half terrified of what the answer might be.

"I just...I love you," breathed Serena, curling further into Bernie's embrace. "You really are like no one else I've ever known."

Smiling in the dimly lit room, the blonde leant in to press a kiss to the brunette's temple. "I love you too. And I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take that last part as a compliment."

When Serena's breathing finally returned to normal and her heart no longer felt as though it would jump out of her chest at the slightest movement, she began tracing her fingers over the skin on Bernie's back just above the shorts she still wore. It still amazed her that even just the tiniest touch on her part could elicit a shiver from the blonde, or a hum into her lips as they kissed once more, less desperate this time and more focused on remembering the exact feeling of their lips pressed together, tongues dancing.

"Bernie, I want to." Serena offered the words before she changed her mind, though she was sure she would never again change her mind where Bernie was concerned.

"Want to what?" Bernie drew back onto slightly, brushing their noses together and causing each to smile.

Unable to properly formulate her reply without sounding like some sex crazed 15-year-old, Serena just looked between them, down to Bernie's shorts and then back up to her face.

Bernie's smile widened then and she leant forward to capture Serena's lips in another kiss. "I ah...it turns out I don't actually need to be touched for that to happen when you're involved, and I think any touch at this stage might render me unconscious."

Serena let out a soft laugh, pressing her lips against Bernie's once again, each marvelling at the ease with which they could now kiss, no barriers between them any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bernie woke the next morning she felt alive, properly alive for the first time in a long time, able to feel that every part of her body was relaxed. Stretching her arms above her head, Bernie began to smile.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that got the cream."

Bernie couldn't help her smile widening as her eyes opened before it turned into a pout at seeing Serena already dressed and currently stood over her sipping a cup of coffee, sparkling eyes surveying the uncovered torso of the woman below her.

"I don't think I've ever slept past 6 in my life." Was the first thing Bernie offered, reaching out to tug at the hem of Serena's shirt until she finally gave in and bent down to give her a rather too chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well, I guess I bring out the lazy in you." Serena mused, placing her cup on the bedside table where it was quickly seconded by Bernie, eyes shutting at the silky perfection that was coffee.

"Oh, it's not the lazy you bring out in me, Serena Campbell." Bernie practically purred, smiling into the cup when Serena blushed and turned away to busy herself clearing away her make up things.

"I got a call from the fire department asking me to go back to the house this morning, and I also need to speak to the insurance company. I've spoken to Hanssen and he's aware I'll be in a little later, but I was hoping you might be able to take Jason in with you." Serena's words were mostly whispered as she watched Bernie climb from the bed and pull on the t-shirt she herself had worn to bed the night before. A blush began creeping up her neck at the very thought of the night before.

"Are you going to blush every time you look at me?" Bernie asked curiously, a smile twitching on her lips as she watched Serena's in the mirror, the smile widening when the blush immediately moved to Serena's cheeks.

"I...it's just...never been like that before." Serena muttered, looking everywhere but at the woman she was talking to. "It was…intense and...perfect, and I can't quite believe I thought I enjoyed sex before."

Bernie gave a quiet laugh, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. "I guess we'll have to just keep repeating last night until the blushes stop, then. I'll take Jason in, and I'll have a coffee waiting for you when you get into work." Bernie dropped another kiss to Serena's shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

Serena was quite sure those short shorts were as burned into her memory as deeply as the microwave was burned into her kitchen.

* * *

Bernie stood, taking in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was sticking out at all angles, and in addition to the traces of Serena's smudged lipstick she still wore from the night before, she had a new, fresh coat from this morning's far too chaste kiss. She couldn't keep the grin from her face if she tried. She wondered how long it would take for it to sink in that she had spent the night with Serena Campbell in her bed. Had been allowed to love her, to say it out loud, even. And Serena had said it back. Said it first in fact. Trust the woman who had once felt ten steps behind to now be two steps ahead. Moving to turn on the shower, she began to peel the clothes from her body, smiling coyly to herself as the soft fabric of the t-shirt fell from her fingers, recalling the sight of Serena wearing that and very little else. And then of her wearing nothing at all.

As much as she had teased the brunette that morning for her blushing, the blonde felt her own cheeks reddening as she recalled the night before. She had always been rather sensitive, but if she was honest, had never really believed it was possible to find release without even being touched. Apparently, when it came to Serena, however, the mere sight, sound and feel of her was enough to send her hurtling over the edge into her own blissful state.

Turning the shower cold, she stepped under the spray. How on earth was she ever meant to survive the woman actually touching her?

Pulling in to the hospital car park, early for once, Bernie brought the car to a halt. Jason had been quite content to be taken into work with her, and had mainly filled the journey with questions of when he and Serena would be able to return home, and what would happen until then, only giving up when Bernie patiently explained for the dozenth time that those were questions he would have to wait and ask Serena once she had had a chance to speak with the fire brigade and her insurance company. The best she was able to offer was that it would likely be the case that they would have to spend at least few nights at the blonde's. Rather surprisingly, this hadn't been met with any objection.

Slipping off her seat belt, Bernie realised Jason hadn't yet moved. About to ask if he was okay, she hadn't quite been prepared for the full on performance evaluation of her driving that came next. Apparently, she had sped on 7 separate occasions, and had been rather sluggish at pulling away at 2 sets of traffic lights. Despite, this, Jason informed her, he had felt quite safe and would happily share a car with her again. She had simply nodded and thanked him. She had certainly had worse comments on her driving.

Parting ways with Jason at Pulses, Bernie wished him a good shift, and promised to let him know when Serena arrived in AAU.

"No Serena today?"

She turned to find Dom standing behind her.

"I was starting to think you two were joined at the hip!" he chuckled.

Bernie merely bit her lower lip, a memory of her nipping the soft flesh at the curve of said brunette's hip coming unbidden to her mind. She was brought back to the moment by Dom waving his hand in front of her face.

"Are you all right? You've got an odd look on your face?"

She merely chuckled. "Oh, I'm fine. More than fine, actually." She shook her head sharply, blonde curls bouncing as she tried to snap herself out of her reverie. "No, Serena is coming in later. Bit of an incident with Jason and a microwave. She's currently at hers doing a daylight inspection with the fire brigade."

"Ouch!" winced Dom. "Was she okay? And Jason?"

Bernie waved off his concern. "Oh, yes. Yes. Both absolutely fine. Just without a house for the next few days at least." She paused to give the barista her order. "So, they're staying with me for a bit."

At this, Dom raised an eyebrow, something about the blonde's attempt at a flippant tone telling him there was more to this. "Why Ms Wolfe, is this your way of telling me that look on your face comes from something more than friendly concern?"

The army medic tried to keep the grin from creeping back onto her face. She really did. "I don't know what you mean." She was thankful for the distraction of her coffee being placed in front of her. Quickly handing over the cash, she grabbed the cup and made a hasty retreat.

Dom merely laughed as he watched her go, calling out. "I have a feeling out next rooftop rendezvous could be very interesting!"

Bernie simply rolled her eyes as she cast a quick glance back at him on her way to the lift, grin still firmly in place. That same grin didn't leave her face all the way up to AAU, and indeed, at the sight of Robbie still laid up in bay 3, only grew. Serena's Robbie. Not anymore, he wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernie's morning went quickly and she had no time to dwell on the night before with Serena, not that the smile ever left her face. It was almost 11am when she finally received a message from Serena.

 _'I'm on my way in. Is it too early from shiraz?'_

She assumed that meant it was bad news, but even this didn't dampen Bernie's high spirits. Bad news for Serena's house meant Serena would be staying with her a little longer.

"Raf! I'm going to take my break now. Page me if you need me!" Bernie called out to her colleague, which was met with a wave of his hand.

She'd not admit it to anyone, but the blonde even found herself whistling as she walked down the stairs, unable to stand the thought of having to wait impatiently for the lift to meet her.

* * *

"Best I could do, I'm afraid." Bernie held up a take away coffee cup from where she leant against the wall in front of Serena's parking spot.

"Perhaps I could add just a shot of whisky?" Serena asked hopefully as she climbed from the car and walked dejectedly to meet her colleague. Her colleague and lover, Serena quickly reminded herself, feeling the warmth of a blush beginning to creep onto her cheeks.

"Was it really that bad?" Bernie questioned, falling into step next to the brunette as she made her way back inside the building. Unable to stop herself, wanting to at least touch her in some fashion if she couldn't offer a hello kiss, Bernie put her hand to the small of Serena's back to lead her though the throng of people in the entrance.

"Oh, it was worse. Much worse." Serena took a long sip of coffee and then licked her lips, leading to Bernie mentally kicking herself for wanting to kiss her when Serena was so obviously upset.

"Whatever it is, we can sort it out together." Bernie assured her, offering a gentle smile when Serena glanced her way.

"You might regret saying that. As well as needing a whole kitchen gutted and redone, apparently there was faulty electrical wiring, so the whole house needs to be rewiring before we can move back in, and to make matters SO much worse, my wine collection perished in the fire." Serena groaned.

"Oh, _no!_ I mean people thought it was okay because no lives were lost, but this is terrible news! I hope they made you sit down while they told you. Are they going to return the ashes to you?"

Serena turned to Bernie as they entered the lift, narrowing her eyes when the corners of Bernie's mouth twitched with amusement. "Very droll, Major. That collection took me years to build up, they were supposed to be for celebrations. Still, at least I'd already had the best bottle from there, I suppose." Serena sighed, thinking wistfully.

"What was the celebration that made you open that one?" Bernie questioned, unable to stop her eyes lingering on Serena's lips.

"My first kiss with a woman." Serena replied, smugly watching the slight widening of Bernie's eyes as she looked up at her before Serena suddenly gave her a kiss that was a lot less chaste than that morning's had been.

"Ah yes, how is that lovely woman from stepney?" Bernie asked once her breathing had recovered, stepping out of the lift beside Serena.

"Cheeky." Was all Serena shot back.

"One day I'm going to take you to Stepney and kiss you senseless." Bernie purred in Serena's ear, bringing a familiar blush to her cheeks.

* * *

Back on the ward, a sweep of new admissions drew the pair apart. For Serena, it came as a welcome distraction. After having visited the house in the cold light of day and realising just how much needed to be done before she could move back in, she found she was rather dreading it. The upheaval, the mess, the decisions, not to mention the toll it would take on Jason. She hadn't even spoken to him yet, although Bernie did say he had mentioned he would stop by the ward later for an update.

The only aspect of the whole sorry mess that brought a smile to her face was Bernie. Bernie who had been everything she needed and more; her friend, her lover, her rock. Catching sight of her across the ward, she smiled. The fact that her situation meant she got to spend so much uninterrupted time with the woman was her silver lining. She felt her cheeks redden at the memory of last night, of the vision that was the blonde's sleep rumpled appearance this morning. She shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than thoughts of what they could get up to in that uninterrupted time...

"Bernie?"

The blonde turned at Raf's voice. "Yes?" She frowned at the rather off expression on his face, and the way he regarded her with no small amount of unease. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...well...there's just something I thought you should know about," he finally managed to say, glancing around to ensure there was no one else in the direct vicinity. "Jason was here a while ago looking for Serena...I told him she was in surgery, and you were on a consult at the time. It was just...he, well..."

"Raf, just tell me," instructed Bernie, her tone firm. The Scotsman was usually capable of putting a sentence together and getting his point across, so his apparent unwillingness to divulge what had been said concerned her.

"He might have made mention of a few private details..."

The blonde shrugged, hoping to cut the conversation off t this point. "Yes, I imagine he probably told you he and Serena are staying with me while Serena is having the work done on the house."

Raf paused. "Not quite. Well, no...he did say that but he also might have mentioned that he..." The Scotsman took a deep breath before deciding it was best to just get it out. "He _overheard_ you and Serena..."

"Oh?" Bernie frowned at his choice of words for a second before the meaning of them sunk in. " _Oh..."_ Caught up in the moment the night before, and very much enjoying the sounds which had fallen from the brunette's lips, she hadn't thought to quieten her in case innocent ears should hear.

"I mean, not that I care. It's none of my business. I'm happy for you both, really," he added with a shrug and a small smile. "I just thought you might want to know and maybe have a word with him. I did say he might not want to tell that particular part of his story to anyone else."

Bernie nodded, cheeks burning. This was most certainly not how she wanted her colleagues to find out.

"Look Bernie," said Raf, waiting until she looked up. "No one is going to hear anything from me And if I do hear anyone else saying anything, I'll be telling them to mind their own damn business. I just thought you should know."

She managed a small smile. "Thanks Raf. Sorry for...well, I imagine Jason's words were a bit more...specific than yours." The look on the man's face told her everything she needed to know. "So if you ever need a shift covered to make time for a therapy session, you only need to ask." They both shared a shaky laugh, trying to cover their independent mortification. "Raf, can we maybe keep this between us? As in, not mention this to Serena? I just...I don't think she really needs this just now."

The Scotsman gave her a smile and a nod. "Course." He made to move away, before pausing. "For what it's worth. I'm happy for you both. If Serena can come in the day after her kitchen burns down and still be smiling like she is you must be doing something right!"

Bernie did have to smile at that. She had a feeling, however, Serena wouldn't still be wearing that smile if she found out just what Jason had been saying.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie was finally, and very reluctantly settling down to do her paperwork an hour later when there was a knock on the door. In her mind, Bernie begged for it not to be Jason, unwilling to face him just yet, before she finally called, "Come in!"

Robbie. Serena's Robbie. _No, he's not Serena's Robbie any more. In fact, maybe she was now Serena's Bernie?_ The thought bought a happy warmth to her cheeks and it was a few seconds before she realised the policeman was hanging in the doorway, waiting for her to speak. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was hoping Serena might be here."

"Ms. Campbell is in surgery." Despite the fact she didn't see this man as a threat anymore, Bernie's voice still had a sharp edge that she instantly berated herself for.

"I'll just leave her this, then, if you have no objection." He approached Serena's desk and placed some sort of gift bag on top that piqued Bernie's interest, but she refused to show that in front of him and just looked back at her computer screen. Gift deposited, he turned back towards the door, but not before catching sight of Serena's photo board. There were still photos of him, but also many of that blonde doctor, and in most of them she and Serena were looking at each other as though they were sharing some private joke, and this instantly irritated him. "Where does Jason work these days?"

Bernie's head shot up and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the man before her. "...Why?"

"Perhaps you'd pass on the message that if he continues having difficulty sleeping, he can always stay at my place."

With that, he was gone from the office, and with that, Bernie knew that he had been the one Jason was talking to, or at least had overheard Jason telling someone. Bernie's cheeks burned, more with annoyance and anger towards the policeman than embarrassment this time. how dare he bring it up like that? It had nothing to do with him! And as for Jason, she knew for a fact he would hate staying with Robbie the Bobby.

Pushing herself to her feet, Bernie slammed the door shut on her way over to Serena's desk. Inside the gift bag were two very expensive and no doubt rare bottles of red wine, with a note saying 'to restart your collection. if i remember correctly, these two were your favourites'. Bernie's annoyance grew.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If there isn't a gap on your desk! Dare I hope that it's because you've caught up on some paperwork?" Serena walked into the office a couple of hours later, a smile on her face for she intended to spend the rest of her shift in this very room with a particular blonde, and that was definitely something to smile about.

"Perhaps if there was a reward, I might get through it a little quicker." Bernie's response came out smoothly, but she didn't lift her head from where it was bent over paperwork, though a smile did twitch at the corners of her mouth.

"Well there are a few things I could offer as a reward, but it doesn't seem like you need any of them to get your happy ending." Serena almost purred the words as she sat down at her own desk.

Smiling now, Bernie lifted her head. "You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Just the mere sight of my heaving breast-"

"I would stop there if I were you or you'll have a repeat on your hands."

Serena laughing as she switched on her computer, the gift bag and any hint that Robbie had been into the office cleared away by Bernie much earlier.

* * *

Bernie jumped as her pager beeped, interrupting her session of subtly staring at Serena over the top of a patient file. Grabbing the small device, she frowned. "Consult in the ED. Apparently they've got a victim of some sort of explosion." She looked up as she pushed herself to her feet to find Serena looking at her with a small smile on her face. "Hopefully shouldn't be too long. If I do get drafted in for surgery and I'm running late my keys are in my coat."

The brunette frowned. "I'm not leaving without you."

Bernie smiled. "I was thinking of Jason not being pleased at a further interruption to his schedule." Her smile faltered as she remembered she hadn't yet had the chance to speak with Jason. She glanced at the clock. If her consult was quick, she could hopefully track him down before he found his way to Serena. The brunette had blushed enough for both of them in the privacy of her bedroom this morning, and she didn't want the news of their outing on a more public forum to be delivered in Jason's straightforward delivery. Not that she had any idea how her delivery was going to be any better.

"Jason will just have to content himself with waiting," said Serena decisively. "And learn to appreciate that your schedule has to be taken into account now too."

The meaning behind the brunette's final few words was not lost on Bernie, who's heart fluttered at the soft smile gracing Serena's lips. It took all her self restraint not to kiss her there and then. "I'll be as quick as I can," she promised, slipping from the office.

* * *

"Jason!" Bernie had never been more glad to catch sight of the back of the young man's head in her life. Thankfully, her consult had been relatively quick and straightforward, having only really been called down for a second opinion to confirm that the hard choice was the one that had to be made. The boy was only 17, but the leg had to go. The damage was too severe. Having seen it so many times, it made the logic of the decision easier, but never the reality. If only all her decisions were as easy to make, and to justify.

She forced a smile as he turned round. "Have you got a minute?" She watched as he carefully consulted his watch.

"I have four minutes," he replied.

"Great," breathed Bernie. She gestured to an empty side room. "Can I have a word?"

* * *

Bernie didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Four minutes, it turned out was more than enough. Not wanting to cause confusion, or beat about the bush, she had simply asked Jason what he had overheard, and who he had shared that information with. Predictably, the first answer was given in detail. Too much detail. Apparently she hadn't exactly been a silent partner during their activities. Although, Bernie did have to smile when Jason had quite openly said it didn't bother him in the least, and if they were collecting more of his things from Serena's that evening, he would remember to pack earphones. Apparently, when he had stayed with Alan, his girlfriend had sometimes also stayed over. The carer had apparently taken the time to explain that sex was a healthy part of any intimate relationship, and was nothing to be ashamed of. Bernie couldn't help but think that it would also have been helpful for Alan to say that it was also strictly private and not something to be thrown into discussions about fires and microwaves manuals.

As for who he had told, this, thankfully, was limited to Raf, he being the first person Jason had encountered who had heard about the fire, and who had asked about Serena and the house, merely being concerned for his boss's and friend's welfare. Of course, that also meant that Robbie had been sticking his unwelcome nose in and eavesdropping. Her loathing of the man just grew and grew, it seemed.

When Jason had asked if he had done something wrong, she had pushed Robbie from her mind, and ignoring the fire of the blush raging across her cheeks and throat. She wasn't angry at Jason. She really wasn't. How could she be? He had said what he had in innocence. She forced a smile. "Things between your Aunt and I, and what happens between us behind closed doors, is very private Jason. And I'm sorry you heard what you did. But," she paused, taking a deep breath. It was hard, being this open, but she knew that with Jason that unless she put it out there in no uncertain terms, he may not understand. "But what happened last night, might happen again Jason." She paused again, taking in his reaction. "And it's not really something you should be telling other people about."

"So I shouldn't tell people about you being Aunty Serena's girlfriend?"

Bernie couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips at his words. _Serena's_ _Bernie right enough_. "I think that's really for your Aunty Serena to tell people, Jason. When she's ready."

He nodded. "I think I understand."

From the slight frown still on the young man's face, however, Bernie knew there were still questions Jason hadn't asked. Thoughts he was still struggling to process. "I tell you what, how about you think about this, and we can have another conversation when you're ready?"

Jason nodded again, looking more content this time. "And I can ask you any questions I have?"

She nodded. "Jason, the last thing I want to do is cause you or your Aunt any hurt or confusion. You're a huge part of your Aunt's life, and I'm hoping that I can be part of both your lives too. So I hope you feel you can, well, you can come to me, to ask me things. Anything."

"You already are a part of both our lives," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I do trust you, Bernie."

She watched as he looked down at his watch, letting his words sink in.

"I have to go back to work now. Maybe we can talk again tonight?"

She nodded, smiling. "Whenever you're ready." She watched him go, somehow not surprised in the least at his ability to simply take things in his stride. As far as he was concerned, she was Serena's girlfriend, and while his innocent assumption was most definitely something she was going to have to actually alert Serena to, them not having had _that_ conversation yet, she found a certain level of comfort in the fact that he accepted her in the role. Trusted her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just how long were you planning on hiding these?"

Bernie gulped at the sight of Serena grinning as she gestured at the gift bag she had hidden beneath her own desk hours earlier, now sitting pride of place on the brunette's desk.

"How did you find the time?"

The blonde sighed, her gaze dropping to her shoes. "I didn't."

Serena frowned. If not Bernie, then who? No one else even knew about the fact her wine collection had been the major casualty of the fire. "Bernie?" The blonde still didn't look up.

"Robbie."

Serena was quite sure she had never heard Bernie's voice quite so cold, or infused with so much loathing. "How?"

"Apparently he's been eavesdropping," snapped the blonde. "On quite a few conversations involving you."

Stepping away from her desk, the brunette moved until she was before Bernie, reaching out for her hands, which were now balled tightly into fists by her sides. "What do you mean _'a few conversations'_?" Serena saw the flash of worry on Bernie's face and squeezed Bernie's hands, wondering if perhaps Robbie had made some comment about their time in a relationship and if Bernie was jealous again. "Bernie?"

Now confronted with having to have this conversation, Bernie almost wished the night before had never happened, if only to save Serena the embarrassment she would ultimately feel. "It's nothing." Her head dropped, blonde hair going some way towards covering her face and the panic on it.

Serena pulled her hands away then, folding her arms tightly to her chest. So many things were running through her head- Bernie had punched Robbie? No, she'd just seen him and he looked fine. Too fine to still be here. He had hit her? No, Serena decided as her eyes scanned Bernie. "If you don't tell me, I'll go and ask Robbie."

Bernie's head shot back up. "No! Look, it's...he just happened to overhear a conversation Jason had with Raf about us."

Serena was torn between panic and relief. She hadn't wanted their relationship to be found out in this way, she'd wanted to come to it in her own time, but perhaps if Robbie knew he might stop trying to get her back, and perhaps that would make Bernie a little less jumpy. "...Ok."

Bernie sighed, resting against the wall next to the door, eyes glued to the floor as she spoke the next part softly. "It was a conversation about how Jason didn't sleep very well because he..overheard us."

"Oh."

Rather than colour lighting her cheeks, Bernie saw the blood drain from Serena's face. She desperately wanted to stop forward and offer a hug, or anything that might make her feel better, but Serena's folded arms suddenly seemed to block her from anything Bernie could throw at her.

"H-how do you know Robbie overheard, exactly?" Serena asked quietly.

She'd started now, so might as well just give the whole truth. "He told me to tell Jason that he could stay at his place if he couldn't sleep again."

It was only a second before Serena's cheeks were blazing again, gift bag grabbed from her desk as she walked grimly towards the door.

"W-What are you doing?" Bernie asked, stepping in front of her door to prevent her leaving.

"I'm going to pour his bloody wine over his head and stick the bottle right up his-"

" _MUCH_ as I would love to see that, Serena. Now is not the time or the place. I've spoken with jason, and he is aware that he shouldn't be discussing that with anyone, and all Raf said was that he wont tell anyone. He said he's happy for us! So forget about Robbie, he doesn't matter." Bernie ran her hands down Serena's arms, coming to a stop to pull the gift bag as gently as she could out of Serena's grasp. "He'll be discharged in a day or two, and then he will be gone."

"What if he talks to anyone in the meantime, though? What if he bloody broadcasts my personal life to the ward? How do you think that will make me look when i have had conversations with countless people about not having relationships with their colleagues!" Serena snapped at Bernie, turning her back to pace to the other side of the room, trying to think what to do.

Bernie watched as Serena paced the room, her heart hammering in her chest. She now began to wish the night before had never happened for a whole other reason. She couldn't know what it felt like to have had the brunette in such an intimate fashion, have felt her come undone at her touch, only to then have her turn away from what they had because of her of her own pride. Because of what people might think. Her hands shook slightly as she placed the recovered gift bag on her desk, letting herself drop into her chair. She knew the rumour mill could be harsh. She had first-hand experience of that. And, truth be told, she was dreading facing it a second time around, but for Serena, she would. It was pointless to deny it now. She would do anything for the woman.

She rested her elbows on the desk, holding her head in her hands, listening rather than watching as Serena continued to rant and pace. "Do you really think they'll think any less of you?" she finally asked, turning her head.

Her question brought the brunette to a halt.

"Or is there more to why you don't want them to know?" Bernie turned her chair to face Serena. "I get that this isn't how you want people to find out. It's not exactly how I planned it either. But if it's not that...if, if it's," she sighed, struggling to find the right words, her eyes dropping to her fidgeting hands. "If you're embarrassed by me, or ashamed..."

"Oh, Bernie." Serena sank down into a crouch before the blonde, tugging her hands apart and holding them in her own. "I could _never_ be ashamed of you. You're...well you're amazing really." She shook her head. "No, that's not..." She took a breath. "I'm angry, is what this is. I'm angry that we're not getting to make the decision of how and when people know. I'm bloody livid at that Robbie for sticking his quite frankly large nose in..."

"If you want to punch him I won't hold you back," said Bernie quietly, her heart rate slowly coming back to normal.

Serena chuckled. "Don't tempt me." She sighed. "I'm sorry. For my little _outburst_. I just...when it's just me and you, it's easy. And that's not to say that I don't expect things to be difficult, or hard... I just..I feel like I'm being dragged onto a stage and having the curtain lifted when I don't even know my lines."

"It's all right to be scared," smiled Bernie, her tone soft. "I am too. Honestly, the thought of being the centre of the Holby City rumour mill again terrifies me, but what scares me the most is the thought of losing you." She squeezed the hands holding her own.

Serena blinked, trying to clear the eyes of the tears that had gathered there. "You won't lose me, you silly woman! I mean, I can't promise that I won't drive you mad, or you won't at least think of calling for a psych consult for me, but you won't lose me. I'm in too deep for that, Bernie." She paused, taking a breath. "I do want people to know. I do. When I said I've had countless conversations with people about not having relationships with colleagues, I have. I've warned them off having stupid flings. For not thinking things through and letting themselves get carried away in a moment over something that won't last." She took a breath. "This isn't some stupid little fling for me. You're my best friend, and I love and trust you."

"You're either very brave, or very foolish," whispered Bernie, unable not to smile when Serena rose to press their lips together.

"You're the brave one, Major," she whispered against soft lips. "Which makes me your fool." She pulled back, gently detangling their fingers. "Now, I have a gift to return, and then I do believe it's time to get out of here." She plucked up the gift bag from behind her and was out of the office before Bernie could scramble out of her seat and stop her.

Serena didn't hesitate as she approached bay 3, unceremoniously dumping the gift bag down in the approximate region of Robbie's groin. From the look on his face, she didn't miss. "I believe these belong to you," she snapped, holding up a hand as he opened his mouth to reply. "I want nothing from you, Robbie, including your opinion and comment on _any_ aspect of my life, especially involving Jason. Who, for the record, is perfectly fine where he is." She lowered her voice and leant down towards him before continuing. "And if you _ever_ say or do anything to upset _Major_ Berenice Wolfe again, I will personally let her take her practice those handy little tricks she picked up during her time in the army on you, and then you might just find that all those horror stories of NHS waiting times do sometimes come true." She stepped back, snatching her hand away when Robbie made to reach for it.

"Serena, it's a couple of bottles of wine," he protested.

"It's not the wine that matters, Robbie," she informed him. "It's the company." And with that, she left him, only briefly pausing when she reached Bernie, who had watched the exchange carefully, arms crossed, a smug smile on her face. Giving her arm a gentle squeeze, Serena had retreated to her office to collect their bags and coats.

The blonde stood for a long few moments, enjoying the way Robbie could no longer even meet her eyes. Still, even that couldn't keep her from following the woman who had willingly given up two of the finest bottles of Shiraz for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena spent much of the drive home, and indeed much of the evening on the phone trying to find someone to fix the wiring and rebuild the kitchen at her house, and Bernie found she enjoyed this almost as much as the night before. It felt domestic, something she wasn't sure she'd ever wanted before, but something that suddenly felt right. She spent most of the evening sat on the couch with Jason watching quiz shows and failing miserably at answering questions. Serena was in the bedroom barking orders at people over the phone and then giving dramatic moans whenever she was put on hold, but every so often she would walk into the room and drop a kiss to Bernie's hair, finding the smell of her instantly calming.

With Serena otherwise occupied, it had also come down to Bernie cooking the dinner, and Jason soon realised that he was not the only one able to set fire to his food. The ready-made shepherd's pie from the shop soon made its way into the bin, and it was Jason who suggested they have cheese on toast instead. He knew how to make cheese on toast, and he wasn't sure Aunty Serena would be too pleased if he and Bernie burnt down her kitchen, too.

Jason had apparently forgotten all about overhearing them the night before, but when Serena finally gave up on phone calls and joined them for dinner, it was quite clear that she hadn't. Rather than taking the seat next to Bernie where the blonde had rested her plate, she picked up the dish and moved to the armchair.

Bernie instantly felt hurt, unwanted, like a mistake, but quickly she chided herself, reminding herself of Serena's words earlier. She didn't think last night was a mistake, or their relationship, she was just embarrassed at being overheard by her nephew. Bernie tried to imagine how she'd been if Cameron or Charlotte had overheard them, and felt the warmth of a blush on her cheeks. She felt proud of herself, then, for not panicking or voicing her worry but instead thinking it through thoroughly. Maybe Serena had taught her a thing or two.

"What are you smiling at?" Serena suddenly asked, eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde who was apparently enjoying the history documentary on the TV a little too much.

"Just thinking that I'm glad I have you onside, because I'm not sure I'd want an expensive gift returned and shoved up my-"

"THAT'S _quite_ enough, Major!" Serena interrupted, though her eyes twinkled with amusement. "And for the record, you'd better keep me onside, because like I've said before, I can hold a grudge."

"Oh, I intend to keep you very close indeed, Ms Campbell." Bernie responded, smiling again at the pink tinge that lit Serena's cheeks.

* * *

Bernie waited in bed rather impatiently that night, eyes on the door of the bathroom. Jason had gone to bed a short time ago armed with headphones, though Bernie had made sure Serena didn't see her passing them to him, and while Bernie wouldn't say no to a repeat of the night before, she was hoping they might talk. About what, she wasn't sure, and she had never been one to just want to talk, but she wanted to make sure Serena really was okay, and she knew that Serena liked to talk things through- what was happening with her house, what had happened with Jason and Robbie, where this relationship might be going.

"Bernie?" And suddenly there Serena was, stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing the blonde's t-shirt again, her hand tugging the hem nervously and making Bernie forget completely about talking. "I think I might sleep on the couch."

Eight words that made Bernie's heart sink. "Oh."

"I just...this is such an upheaval for Jason, and I want to make sure he's comfortable here. He doesn't do well on little sleep, either..." Serena stared at the floor rather than at Bernie's face.

"...I'll sleep on the couch. You take the bed."

Bernie went to stand, but Serena was suddenly there beside her, one hand on her shoulder to stop her standing, and the other still toying with the hem of her t-shirt. "No. Not with your back. I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." With that Serena bent down to kiss Bernie on the lips, a whimper escaping when Bernie sat up a little higher and tangled her fingers in brunette hair to deepen it.

"If you're sure." Bernie whispered as she pulled away breathlessly, her forehead resting against Serena's.

Serena wasn't sure. Bernie's fingers in her hair and the feeling of her stuttered breaths against her lips didn't help. Finally, however, she managed to find it in herself to stand, avoiding looking at the blonde's face as she retreated. "Goodnight, Bernie." She moved to flick on the small night light the other woman had revealed to her the previous night before shutting off the main bedroom light.

"Goodnight, Serena."

Pausing in the doorway at the softly spoken words, Serena forced herself to keep going in the direction of the couch. Settling under the blankets she had laid out while Bernie had been changing, she lay on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. This wasn't how she had imagined tonight when she had slipped out of the flat this morning. She let out a sigh. Today hadn't exactly gone as she had imagined it would either. The house. Robbie. The insurance company. Jason. It had been relentless. And now she didn't even have the comforting presence of the blonde to take her mind off of it all.

Still, it was for the best. Jason had been so good about the whole thing, coping surprisingly well with the upheaval. She didn't want to add to the huge number of things he was dealing with by adding she and Bernie's tentatively blossoming relationship into the fold. She realised then she hadn't even had the chance to ask the blonde about her earlier discussion with Jason. She imagined it wouldn't have been an easy discussion. Bernie, who never liked to open up, and Jason, who's understanding usually depended on it.

She shuffled on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Listening to the unfamiliar noises of the flat, she was surprised at how quiet it was. Her own experience of flat living had been noisy neighbours and unidentifiable thumps and bangs at all hours of the day and night. Here, however, she noted that she couldn't hear much at all, not even what had now become the familiar buzz of whatever show Jason would watch in bed at night. The stillness of the night, however, did nothing to settle her mind.

She buried her face in the pillow she had stolen from Bernie's side of the bed, breathing in the comforting scent. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but then, having woken up once wrapped in a loose embrace, the blonde curled around her, she knew nothing ever would be. She let out another along sigh. It was going to be a long night.

It wasn't that she didn't want people to know. Or didn't feel comfortable with Jason knowing, at least in broad terms. She just wished she could have let them know on her terms, rather than her relationship being reduced to something sordid by the rumour mill. She hoped Robbie had at least a shred of dignity in him and wouldn't add fuel to the fire, although if his behaviour today was anything to go by, she didn't have much faith. She tried to think where she would be if she had still been with him when the fire had occurred. He would never have simply opened his home to Jason without so much as a second thought. No, he would more likely have seen it as a chance to take here away for a dirty weekend somewhere while the work to her house was being done and farm Jason off on a carer.

Bernie, however...she had been there without Serena ever having to ask, silently sharing her burden, even if she did manage to burn a shop bought shepherd's pie. The memory of the blonde frantically waving a dishtowel at the smoke detector brought a smile to her face. She sat up, looking towards the open bedroom door over the back of the couch. She wondered if the blonde was still awake. She bit her lip as she continued to stare at the gently lit doorway. Her feet were on the floor before she even realised she'd moved. What use was it, anyway, her sleeping on the couch? The look on Bernie's face as she had exited the bathroom and her lingering kiss were all the indicators she needed that the blonde was more than happy to share her bed with her once more. And as for Jason, well, had already heard enough that even in his innocence he knew where she had spent last night.

Hugging the pillow to her chest, Serena silently padded towards Bernie's bedroom door, only to pause in the doorway. The corners of her lips tugged up in a smile at the sight of the blonde lying on her front across the bed, facing the door, her arms crossed under her chin. "I couldn't sleep," was all she offered.

Bernie gave a sleepy smile, pushing herself up to relax against the headboard before reaching out a hand. Serena took it, climbing in beside her, and Bernie was pleasantly surprised by the gentle kiss she gave her.

One hand on Bernie's cheek, Serena lay down and pulled the blonde with her, moving her kisses down to her neck and then her collarbone.

"Serena-" Bernie suddenly whispered as Serena lips moved to caress the pulse point on her neck, feeling the fast but steady heartbeat. When the brunette drew back, expecting a worried or questioning look, all Bernie offered was, "I love you."

Serena smiled widely, her fingers brushing down Bernie's cheek before ghosting over her lips. "Do you think you can last until i get to touch you tonight?"

"I'll do my very best." Bernie whispered back. And she did try, very hard, but Serena's progress down her body was agonisingly, perfectly slow, and as the blonde's head was buried in a pillow to quieten the noises she made, Serena didn't hear her pleas to quicken her pace.

Serena herself was so engrossed in uncovering and kissing every piece of Berenice Wolfe that she reached, it was only when she finally dropped a kiss to Bernie's inner thigh that she realised the situation, Bernie's whole body shaking with the effort. She pulled away then, looking up to find Bernie's chest rising and falling heavily, shining with sweat and a pink blush on her skin where Serena had nipped and kissed her.

She didn't know what she was doing, or if her attempt at guessing was even right, but suddenly the sight before her told her it didn't matter. Bernie was on the edge, she'd brought her there, and she wanted to watch the moment she finally fell.

Serena pushed herself back up the bed, turning Bernie's face from the pillow to kiss her, Bernie repeating her name in a desperate whisper as they parted.

Finally, one hand on Bernie's cheek to keep her still, Serena slid a hand between them.

When Serena touched her, it was like an electric shock through Bernie's whole body, hips thrusting forward in an effort to make the touch firmer.

"Bernie. Look at me." Serena murmured against her lips, pulling back just enough to make eye contact with perfect, brown eyes. And then it happened- Bernie broke. Her mouth opened and closed with wordless noise, her breathing began erratic and her fingers on Serena's still clothed body gripped and loosened in time with the feeling inside her.

It wasn't until almost 10 minutes later that Bernie managed to speak Serena's name, a sudden, overwhelming tiredness coming over her. "Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

Serena laughed, burying her blushing face into Bernie's neck and marvelling at how easily they fit together. "I may have googled a few things."

Bernie laughed her deep, perfect laugh, and in that moment Serena knew she didn't care what anyone might say or think- she needed to hear that sound every day for the rest of her life, and no one would ever be able to convince her otherwise.


End file.
